


Home

by miss_elizabeth



Category: North and South (UK), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/pseuds/miss_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the end of the film/book of Elizabeth Gaskell's North & South. Margret Hale has to tell her family of the engagement while John Thornton waits for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The candle was burning low now and the sun had long been down. John was unsure of what time it was now but he was worried. Not that anyone could tell. What had made him such a good master, a good man is his ability to keep a level head at all times. Or, at least the appearance of one. The people who knew him best could tell, his mother, Margret, and Nicholas Higgins, the closest thing he has to a friend and his best employee. John was still in his office now, going through the papers he and Margret would need to get the mill back and running. Writing letters to benefactors and the like while Margret, his precious, sweet Margret faced the wolves alone and made the proper arraignments to live in Milton again. This time, however it would be as his wife.

It wasn't his idea, mind you. He argued to go with her. For support, for her. She reasoned however that she should go alone and break the news to her family still in London that she was to leave them. Leave them in the rich posh life of London for him in Milton. And Margret was right of course, the sooner they got the mill up and running again the better, and who was he to know how better to tell her family that she was leaving them?

All of this running through his head John Thornton looked at the paper in front of him with the total of the date and the words, "Dear Mr. Fa—" and looked around his desk for the clock. Or his watch which he thought he'd put in his coat which was on his chair now but it wasn't to be found. She should have been back nearly two days ago and there had been no word. Had she changed her mind? Had some miscreant thought to take over her coach? He couldn't think straight any longer so he stood, throwing the excess papers down into the drawer in his desk before slamming it shut. It was now well past two in the morning and for the life of him he couldn't sleep as tired as he was until he knew Margret was safe, nor could he focus on the work that need to be done. After pacing the room for a while he managed to compose himself unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and undoing the collar to make himself more relaxed before attempting to sit down and try writing again.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Margret knew her family well enough, what they had wished for with her and Henry Lennox. One big happy family all in London. She was coming back and ruining all of that. So it took time, they of course knew something was amiss when Henry was no where to be seen. It took time for them to become open to the idea. They had just gotten their Margret back and away from that dreadfully smoky and dirty place! Now she wanted to go back and marry John Thornton? She resolved the issue with staying a few extra days with them. Spending time with Edith and the baby, listening to her complaints about Margret leaving them. When Margret mentioned that she could have always gone to Cadiz to be with her brother, which would have been natural of course, Edith remained silent and continued fussing about the baby.

After taking the train Margret had her things sent a head of her as she took the coach back to Milton. Her family had insisted that she stay one more night that it was unsafe for her to travel but she insisted. Margret could be quite stubborn in her ways. She wanted-she needed to be with him. She needed his calm and unassuming strength to soothe her nerves. The last time she had looked at a clock it was nearly a quarter to one in the morning. She knew John well enough that even though he should be sleeping, resting for the events they had ahead of them. She had the coach stop before the mills and walked towards his offices.

She found the door ajar and opened it quietly walking in and watching him. Margret took in his appearence, his coat was off, his collar undone, he was unshaven, his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up his arms. While she looked at him she pondered at her own luck, that this man who she had spurned before still loved her, still wanted her. For some reason he thought himself unworthy of her, if anything it was the opposite.

"Margret?" Margret looked up and she was still beind the removable wall and she was sure she wasn't visible. "Margret, where are you?" John sighed, his head falling down on his desk. "I need you." He said even softer.

Margret looked at the sad picture before her, John loved her so. "John?" She said softly peeking out from behind the wall. John's head lifted and he thought he was imagining her. "Margret?" He asked hopefully, unable to believe the sight before him. Margret moved over to the desk where he was and stroked his hair with her fingers. "I'm here John, I'm not going anywhere," she said softly as he moved his arms around her waist, burying his head at the top of her waist.

John peeked his head up and looked at her for a moment before pulling her onto his lap with a rougish smile that he only let out with her. He pressed his lips to hers and held her close. "So how'd it go?" He asked looking down at her pushing a loose strand from her face. "As well as expected." Was her reply. John just laughed, unable to stop. "That well, eh'?" Margret said nothing but buried her head against his neck and closed her eyes. She was finally home for good.


End file.
